Dar y Recibir
by Taiga-sama
Summary: Se puso de pie y dio un largo suspiro, estaba tan relajada que no noto cuando el castaño la tomo por la cintura y pego sus labios a los suyos, la confusión no le permitió reaccionar a tiempo. Como odiaba a Kazuma, deseaba retorcerle el cuello.


**Disclaimer: Kaze no Stigma **no es de mi propiedad, este fic esta hecho sin fines de lucro.

**Sinopsis:** Se puso de pie y dio un largo suspiro, estaba tan relajada que no noto cuando el castaño la tomo por la cintura y pego sus labios a los suyos, la confusión no le permitió reaccionar a tiempo. Como odiaba a Kazuma, deseaba retorcerle el cuello.

**Pareja: **Kazuma/Ayano

"**Dar y Recibir"**

El sudor que resbalaba por su frente así notorio el hecho de que los nervios en ese preciso momento eran insoportables, Jamás pensó que una vil hoja de papel le diera tantos dolores de cabeza.

-Ayano-chan.-Escucho susurrar a su amiga.- ¿Cual es la respuesta de la numero seis?-La presión pareció aumentar ante aquella pregunta, si tan solo su joven amiga supiera que ni siquiera había sido capaz de contestar la primera pregunta.

El incesante tic-tac del reloj hacía de aquel lugar un ambiente viciado y sobre todo por el hecho de que las manecillas parecían estar en su contra.

-Dejen sus lápices sobre el pupitre y pasen los exámenes desde atrás hacía adelante.-Ordeno él profesor, unos cuantos estudiantes gimoteaban y lloriqueaban, otros simplemente respondían cualquier idiotez que les venía a la cabeza y Ella simplemente pareció quedar congelada.

-Ayano-Chan.-La movió un poco para ver si seguía conciente, la futura cabecilla de la familia Kannagi permaneció congelada.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Y... ¿como te fue? -Atinó Kazuma a decir al notar que Ayano estaba completamente callada.

-Pésimo.-Respondía la jovencita con los ánimos arrastrando por el suelo frió y duro.- ¡He dejado el examen en blanco ¡.-Alguna que otra lagrima comenzaba a agolparse en los ojos de Ayano de forma un tanto exagerada.

-¿Qué no se supone que ayer por la noche te quedaste en vela para estudiar?-Si su memoria de elefante no le fallaba, recordaba perfectamente que la habitación de la joven estaba ilumina y eso lo descubrió cuando de "casualidad" pasaba por allí.

-No pude concentrarme, ¿Esta bien?-Excusaba Ayano, lo cierto es que había sido imposible para ella permanecer despierta.

-Te tengo una proposición.-Kazuma tenía una sonrisa diabólica en su rostro, eso en ninguna circunstancia posible era una buena señal.-Yo te ayudare a estudiar para tu examen de matemáticas.-Una brisa sirvió de fondo para aquella oferta, si alguien los hubiese visto desde otro punto de vista sería fácil de malinterpretar la escena y sobretodo por el hecho de que Kazuma sostenía un mechón de cabello en la palma de su mano y Ayano por una razón desconocida estaba sonrojada.

-Y, ¿Por qué el señor tacaño se ofrecería a ayudarme?-Desconfiaba y como no, si en el tiempo que llevaba conociéndolo él jamás levantaba un dedo sin que hubiese dinero de por medio.

-Em, que mala imagen tienes de mi. ¿Acaso piensas que soy un demonio?-Burla, esa era la palabra para describir aquel comentario.-Esto es algo asó como _dar y recibir._

-E-esta bien, pero solo acepto por que es de mala educación rechazar a alguien.-Aunque no lo quisiera aceptar, la ayuda de Kazuma le sería de utilidad, estaba bien que por una vez ella fuese la que se aprovechara y no él.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Si, así esta bien, ahora pasa el dos de esta lado con el signo contrario.-Llevaban más de dos horas repasando lo que se suponía vendría en el examen y por fin Ayano parecía haber comprendido el tema.

-Con que es así de sencillo, que maravilla.-Comente deleitada la jovencita mientras miraba con orgullo aquellos ejercicios de prueba, todos contestados correctamente.

-Hemos terminado, ¿No?

-Si, estoy segura que esta vez no reprobare.-Festejaba Ayano mientras se estiraba como solía hacerlo un gato.-Veo que debes en cuando sirves de algo.

Se puso de pie y dio un largo suspiro, estaba tan relajada que no noto cuando el castaño la tomo por la cintura y pego sus labios a los suyos, la confusión no le permitió reaccionar a tiempo.

-Me tengo que ir.-Respondía Kazuma, separándose de la pelirroja.-Espero te haya servido la lección.

Ayano permaneció por un momento quieta hasta que fue capaz de recuperar el aliento, invoco a Enraiha y comenzó a lanzar proyectiles de fuego a Kazuma, armando un enorme alboroto.

Al notar que su joven guardaespaldas había desaparecido cayo de rodillas al suelo, debió de haber analizado cada una de las palabras que le dijo Kazuma, sobretodo la parte de _dar y recibir._

Analizo un poco y comprendió, Kazuma la había _dado_ una lección de matemáticas y a cambio _recibió_ un _B-beso_, se sonrojo al pensar en la última palabra.

Decidió olvidar tal incidente, por lo menos hasta que se dio cuenta de algo, todos los procedimientos y formulas que se había logrado aprender, se esfumaron, todo su esfuerzo se fue por el caño y para colmo el _pago _que Kazuma había tomado sin su permiso no podría ser reembolsado.

Como odiaba a Kazuma, deseaba retorcerle el cuello.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**!!Konichiwa¡¡...Como han estado?, esta vez les he traído un Fic de Kaze no Stigma, como ya decía al principio la pareja es Kazuma/Ayano, espero le guste y disfrútenlo.**

**Atte. Taiga-Sama.**


End file.
